Nightcap
by K4no
Summary: Naoto has a little dilemma that she can rely on Souji to solve. Lemon fic.


"Souji-kun…"

Souji opened one eye to gaze up at Naoto, who had a troubled look on her blushing face as she shifted her weight bashfully. He sat up a bit and reached up to touch her cheek, stroking it as he silently urged her to continue. Naoto bit her lip as she considered her ordeal, before murmuring in a low tone, "I…I can't sleep. My body…it's aching, and I-I can't sleep."

Naoto started to climb onto Souji as he noticed the desperate look that clouded her eyes. She gulped a bit as she took his hand in hers before she hugged him around his shoulders tightly. Souji, still trying to process the situation, slowly returned the embrace until he froze when he heard her whisper, "I-I…I want…you."

He was at a loss for words as Naoto sat atop him, but was jolted to reality as he noticed that she had begun to innocently unbutton his shirt. "N-Naoto, wait a sec…slow down."

She cocked her head to the side in question as she stopped moving. "Would you like to keep your clothes on? Either way is…oh…" She bowed her head in embarrassment as her blush intensified. "Is this…not good?"

Souji took her hand as she covered hid her eyes under the fringe of her hair, listening intently as she confided in him. "You were gone for a long time…I-I was…lonely. Look…" Naoto took the hand she was holding to bring it between her legs, letting his fingers stroke her through her pajama pants. Newfound desire tinged her eyes as she panted softly, and Souji was enthralled by how wet she already was. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, before hugging him again and murmuring seductively, "Can we…'do it'?"

Souji swallowed nervously at her forward attitude, but easily composed himself as he was slowly enticed by Naoto pressing herself against him. He found it hard to refuse her wants from the position he was in, complemented by the hopeful look in her eyes as he met her gaze again. Returning the embrace with one hand, the other reached over to caress her bum, forcing a moan out as she leaned heavily onto him. Souji's hand gently stroked and squeezed the covered flesh before it continued its journey before reaching between her legs to massage her entrance, slowly fingering her behind her pants. Naoto arched her back as she purred, and she ducked down to kiss him deeply, letting his tongue slip in so she could taste him even more. Souji released his grip on her back to slide her pants down in a single, swift movement while his other pushed her panties to one side of her thigh so he could slide an already moist finger in. Naoto pulled her mouth from his to gasp but found no mercy from Souji as he started to rub her more roughly, and she bit her lip as she curled up against him, trying her best to not cry out too loudly.

Souji slid another finger in as he sped up his movements, coming very close to driving Naoto over the edge before she desperately stopped him with a hand on his chest as she looked at him with an aroused sparkle smoldering in her eye. "I-I want you to feel good too, Souji-kun…" Naoto sat atop him and started to lightly grind on his crotch, eliciting a faint groan from Souji. While she did so, she began to unbutton her pajama top, but she took her time, hiding a smile as she noted that the spectacle had captured Souji's attention. Finally, her modest breasts were free, and Souji felt a tinge of nostalgia at his position, along with a growing arousal (mentally _and_ physically). "Haha…you're so hard already, Souji-kun."

Naoto traced the swelling in his pants with a teasing finger as she shifted down to level her face next to it. Souji exhaled as she coaxed him into lifting his hips enough to pull his pants down, failing to stifle a gasp as his erection sprang free. Gently pressing his tip with her finger, she grinned playfully at Souji. "It's been a long time since I've seen _you_, too."

"Ah…you're being pretty bold today, Naoto."

"Don't underestimate me…or is this not to your liking?"

"It's a nice change of pace…you're a lot sexier when you're like this."

Naoto chuckled lightly as she brought her mouth closer to his arousal. "Hm…noted…"

She circled his tip a few times with her tongue before sucking it gently, ending the motion with a tender kiss to it that made him wince. Taking him into her mouth again, she kept her movements shallow and teasing, desiring to drag out her treatment of him as long as possible. Souji was hard pressed to bite back another groan as Naoto continued her work, but her skill was taking its toll on him. "Naoto…can you-!"

"Hmm…?" She hummed the question while he was still in her mouth, and the reverberating echoes bombarded him with a new kind of feeling. He gasped aloud as he tried to get Naoto's attention again, for what he half-heartedly assured himself that it _wasn't _because he wanted her to hum again. Shoring up his will, and silently hoping that she wouldn't stop, he opened his mouth again. "Nao-…oh…"

She had taken him out of her mouth to change her tactics and lick him instead, but the lustful look of bliss in Naoto's half-closed eyes as she looked him dead in the face caused Souji to twitch as she draped an arm along his stomach and lapped away at his erection in earnest. He felt his face heating up as his head dropped back onto his pillow, and he closed his eyes while the sounds of Naoto content murmuring and licking filled his ears. "I hope you're not feeling like finishing soon…it's not over yet."

Souji opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her next move. Smiling up at him, Naoto shuffled upwards a bit so she could sandwich his erection between her breasts, and her smile widened a bit as Souji panted at the new sensation that was presenting itself to him. Taking a few experimental strokes, her smile grew into a grin as she saw him close his eyes and sigh in rapture. "Hehe…I suppose I don't do this very often."

"Urgh…definitely true…the feeling is…" Souji couldn't finish as he forced out a breath and collapsed onto his back. Naoto understood, but she was in the process of extracting sweet revenge on him. As she started to move, every time his erection came in proximity of her face, she would give it a gentle lick. Every now and then, she would hold her position to softly kiss and suck his tip. Souji felt himself getting closer, and he was sure Naoto knew as well as she felt him tense up in her care. Shifting back down to her original stance, she switched back to her old strategy of sucking him with just her mouth, but she took him in deeper than before in an effort to finish the job. Stopping once more, she spoke softly as she stroked him with one hand, inwardly pleased at his strained expression. "You don't have to hold back…let it all out, Souji-kun…"

In a final effort to throw him into ecstasy, Naoto took him in deep, alternating sucking and stroking him with her hand. Souji lost his last bastion of resistance as he felt himself losing control, trying desperately to pull Naoto's head off of his erection. The only effect it had on her, however, was that he was able to brush some hair off her face so that he had a clear view of her eyes. Naoto narrowed her gaze to stare at him in a way that bent him to her whim, so Souji dumbly held her hair up as she turned her attention back to finishing him. Souji shuddered as he released himself into her mouth, and was enthralled by the sight of Naoto closing her eyes and obediently drinking down whatever he had to offer. As Souji felt himself running dry, Naoto gulped down the rest of the sticky fluid and exhaled as she took him out of her mouth. They both panted as they fought for breath, and Naoto grinned lightly as she looked at his thoroughly satisfied expression. "You sure…let out…a lot…"

"Well…I haven't been able…to do it with you for a while…"

"It seems you didn't even take care of it yourself…that would have been a waste."

Souji affectionately petted her as she moved up a bit to rest on his chest, smiling as she curled into his hand. He brushed some of her hair back down onto her face, back to where her fringe normally rested. "Did it feel good?"

"Yeah…it was incredible."

"Really? I'm glad…" Naoto traced his stomach with gentle fingers as she watched his arousal, feeling a nagging urge to satisfy herself with it. Her normal reservations was taking control as she planted her cheek on his chest, hiding her blush under her fringe of hair. Souji must have sensed this, as he lifted and placed her on her hands and knees, with her bum in full view in all its splendor. "Souji-kun?!"

"I want you to feel good, too.

"N-no…this is embarrassing…"

Souji brought his mouth closer to her entrance as he held her bum in place, and his firm grip gave Naoto a warning that she wouldn't get away without a struggle. She squeaked out loud as she suddenly felt Souji's tongue tasting her, and the way he moved it around inside her led her to squeeze her eyes shut as she weakly objected to his ministrations. "Souji-kun…no…just, slow down- ahn!"

Naoto's plea was answered as Souji spanked her lightly, and the fleeting sting quieted her as she bit her lip. Her arms collapsed so that her torso was lying flat on the blanket, but Souji kept her lower body high enough so that he wouldn't have to stop his motion. Naoto's protests grew weaker and weaker, until she eventually caved in and began to relish the sensation of Souji licking her. "No…n-no…it feels too good…"

Naoto shuddered as she felt herself being driven to her limits by Souji's relentless movements, but it took the simple motion of Souji lowering his head and angling it upwards, such that his tongue would come into contact with her clit, that shattered her last vestiges of defense. With a loud cry of gratification, she came hard, and Souji finally let go as her legs collapsed to join the rest of her. Souji patiently waited as she lay on the blanket, staring at him with one eye open as she panted for air. "I…told you to slow down."

"I doubt that's what you really wanted me to do."

"I…suppose you're right. What I wanted was…" She shot up and dove onto him gracefully, this time pinning him down as she straddled his chest. "…you. Like I said."

She reached down to completely take off her panties before sitting down on him so she could rub her uncovered entrance against his arousal directly, forcing a gasp out of Souji. "Souji-ku~n…can you…put it in now?"

"Kh…Naoto!" Souji spun, pulling Naoto along with him so that she ended up pinned underneath him, and his hands pressed hers down firmly into the mattress. He pressed his crotch directly against her, and he once again marveled at how wet she was. Souji had lost his focus, and by now he just wanted to ravish Naoto for the rest of the night. Naoto was thrilled by the desire in his eyes, and gave him her consent with a fervent kiss, before shifting up to whisper in his ear. "Tonight, I'm yours. I want you to indulge yourself to your heart's content."

She leaned back to observe that Souji's gaze had turned even more lustful but he wanted Naoto to finish her piece before he…began. She kissed his jawline before giving it a teasing lick as she murmured, "And I hope you remember I like when you do it hard."

"You…are too cute-!"

Souji placed himself at her entrance as he caught her in a kiss fueled by an almost primal hunger. Slowly, he eased himself in, taking his time even more as he felt Naoto mewling against his tongue. Halfway in, he slammed the rest of his length inside her, both of them being surprised at how smooth his insertion was as Naoto pulled her mouth from his to shout out in bliss. Souji pressed his face into her chest as he exhaled deeply, and Naoto dropped her arms on either side of her head as she tried to acquaint herself with the intense pleasure that had burst into her. "Haa…haa…you're…so big."

Souji simply looked at her face as his gaze glittered before he slowly pulled out and thrusting quickly back inside a few times, availing himself with Naoto's feminine cries as he settled into a fast pace. Naoto watched his body move as he pushed in and out of her, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt him making his movements rougher. Her body and breasts rocked back and forth with the movements, and Souji felt himself getting harder. "Do…you…like this?"

"Ah…ah…ah! It…it feels good…Souji-kun-!"

Souji was spurred on by her moans of satisfaction, and he adjusted his movements so he could reach deeper inside her, resulting in a cry of pleasant surprise as she pulled him closer with the lock she had on his back with her legs. Suddenly, Souji pulled out and turned her over so that she was forced to prop herself up on her hands and knees. Leaning over her back, he kissed her neck, gently biting parts of her skin that he knew would please her, and pressed his raw erection against her bum, rubbing it against her entrance as he did. One hand had a firm grip of her hip while the other fondled her breast, and the amalgam of sensation clouded Naoto's senses. Him pressing his arousal, slick with her juices, against her seemed to have some kind of factor to it that thrilled her. "Souji-kun…why did you take it out…?"

"Wait for it…"

He eased himself in again, taking a solid grip of her hips such that he had the leverage he needed to bury his length inside. Naoto had been biting her lip, but a gasp escaped her lips as she felt him reach as far inside as he could go. Souji started into a rhythm then, pounding deep inside, and Naoto seized hold of clumps of the blanket as she gave up any sort of resistance and lost herself in the pleasure. "It feel…so…go~od."

Naoto closed her eyes and mewled every time Souji thrust into her, and she seen felt him twitching as he came close to his climax. Souji, on the other hand, could ascertain by the way she was starting to tighten up that she was going to join him. "Naoto…I'm almost gonna-"

"Me too…do it…inside. P-…please…"

Souji turned her onto her back again and leaned into her, throwing his control to the winds and kicking his speed into finishing. Naoto locked her legs around his back as she pulled him closer with her arms around his neck. The heat, both inside and out, began to rise as their flesh pressed intimately together. Souji caught her in a deep kiss which Naoto ardently returned, but she broke the contact to throw her head back on the bed as Souji released himself inside. She felt her own climax peak along with his while he planted light kisses along her shoulder and collar bone. As the last of her strength faded, her legs numbly let go off him as Souji propped himself up by his hands so as not to crush the smaller girl. The two took a moment to catch their breath until…

"Was that good…Souji-kun?"

"Yeah…hmm. We should probably take a bath."

"O-oh. Right, I'll-"

"Let's take one together?"

Naoto felt her face heat up as Souji smiled down at her, pulling out so that he could put his pants back on. Turning as he finished, he saw Naoto staring at him, until he saw a small, quick nod from her.

…

"Haa…this is great."

Souji reclined in the modestly sized tub as he pulled Naoto closer to him. "We shouldn't dally for too long in here. The water will…"

"I know. But, don't you agree?"

"Hmm…" She looked over her shoulder to kiss his cheek before turning back and drawing her knees up to her chest. "Both parts of tonight were quite enjoyable."

Souji petted her wet head, playing around with her locks as she leaned back into him. "That's good to know."

"We really should get to bed soon, it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah. Yeah…"

"…Souji-kun."

"Mm-hm."

"We should."

"It would seem so."

"…That means you can let go now."

"But you're so soft…"

"That-…I-…just…s-stay quiet if you're going to keep me here."

Souji smiled as he squeezed her affectionately, failing to see the content expression that crossed her face as well.


End file.
